warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Juggernaut/@comment-3436482-20160326222056/@comment-3436482-20160327193705
Ok lemme try to be coherent and not salty this time because this jerk instant killed me four times and I failed the mission because of him and SALT. EVERYWHERE. I kinda find a lot of the bosses in this game to be terrible fights, more ordeals than anything. I get that it's beta and everything and they're working on fixes, but as of right now, many of the bosses I just find dreadful and a chore to fight more than anything. Most bosses I see are just completely invincible to all damage except on tiny pinpoint spot which, a lot of the time, is revealed only for what feels like a microsecond before I have to wait another minute for it to open up for another what feels like a microsecond. And the damage they do is just ridiculous, and a lot of the time they're crazy hard to avoid, the Juggernaut not included on this point. The Juggernaut I've never been able to take down because of this, except for once and that was me getting lucky. It would've been nice if there were more tactics to the fight instead of just waiting for tiny moments that you miss most of the time. Bosses like Vor and the Hyena Pack are fine to fight since they're, you know, actually vulnerable and I feel like I'm actually making some progress instead of banging an inflatable hammer into a brick wall; might as well not even bother and just quit the mission. Vor goes invincible after you bring his HP down but it's only momentarily and the Hyena pack sure has the omnidirectional quill attack, but they aren't concentrated so much so you don't get completely ass blasted if you make one mistake, AND they're vulnerable. I can actually get a feel for them instead of just flailing around getting murdered with no sense of me actually making any progress. The bosses just feel like brick walls that even a wrecking ball can't bring down because it casted its "everything-proof" shield. It kinda sucks and I don't really enjoy them much. Granted, I haven't seen ALL the bosses yet, but all the ones up to at least Ceres from what I've seen are kinda terrible, and I can't imagine I'm not that far into the game. Would be nice to see fixes soon to address balancing issues on the bosses. Maybe add some more easily accessible weakpoints, or ways to incapacitate some bosses in order to get shots in. Like the Juggernaut, for instance. SUGGESTION, RIGHT OFF THE TOP OF MY HEAD. Let's say it has some weakpoints on its legs. Since its main weakpoint is the stomach, let's say you shoot these points with some careful and quick maneuvering and get it to fall over on its side, allowing you shots at the weakpoint. That'd be a testing and engaging fight and would make it seem more like you're, you know, actually fighting it. And lets say once you shoot the tentacles one of its abilities, like the quill attack, gets taken away from it, allowing you another direction to take the battle in. Point is, salt aside, and there was a lot of it, I don't find the boss fights all that engaging or fun or anything like that. Shadow Stalker is another example of this, I could rant on him all day, (not letting you use your abilities to put your skills to the test, yadda, yadda), but I don't really wanna get to him. Since I cleaned up all the salt in my room I figured I'd right a more, you know, cohesive comment instead of just venting uncontrollably with salt grains getting in between the keys on my keyboard.